Case of Layla
by the.nerd.voice
Summary: Tragedy strikes Captain Raydor and she needs to deal with it, quickly. The Major Crimes team comes together to solve a case, but are they closer to their own than they thought? Finished! Keep an eye out for the sequel, HARD LUCK KIDS.
1. Chapter 1

The Los Angeles sky is a hazy shade of gray. A large pang of thunder and suddenly rain begins to stain the dreary concrete pavement. Sharon Raydor stands at the large window leading to the patio of her flat, a mug of black tea in her hand. She smiles to herself, thinking of how simple yet depressing this moment truly is.

"Mom, I'm going to Chase's." Tyler calls to his mother, his short black hair blends nicely with his olive complexion. He resembled his father closely and his mother cherished the fact that he did.

"That's fine."

"Oh." He walks to her, "And Layla called."

"Layla?" The Captain's estranged daughter rarely ever called. Their relationship was always strained, often leading to a disagreement and Layla storming from the house or wherever it was they were.

"Yes, Layla." Tyler crosses his arms, sighing, "I would like it if she came over, you know. I miss my niece and nephews. I would go over there, but...I'm pretty sure her boyfriend would kick my ass."

Sharon sighs, kissing the top of his head. She was always so proud of Tyler. He was easy to be proud of, perfect student, great sense of humor, handsome. When he revealed to her that he was homosexual a few years back, she didn't bat an eye. Nothing changed for her. Nothing about him changed. However, he wouldn't have to sneak around with his young gentlemen callers anymore.

"So, if you don't mind, I'm going to Chase's. We're going out to dinner, so I'll be home late."

"Okay, be careful, please." She offers him a smile and watches him leave. Sharon walks over to the sofa, looking to her mobile phone, and bites her lip with uncertainty. Whenever her daughter called, it was never good news. It usually meant she needed something, something big.

Slowly, her fingers run over the touch sensitive numbers of the gadget, knowing her daughter's number by heart even though she hadn't called it in such a while.

"Hello, is this Layla Moore's next of kin?" A voice answers, it wasn't her daughter, that much she knew.

"I'm...I'm her mother. Who is this?" The dread and worry slowly rises in Sharon, instantly fearing the worst.

"This is Doctor Jeff Delany at Cedars-Sinai, are you able to travel here? Ms. Moore's companion is incapacitated and there needs to be some decisions and arrangements made."

"I'll...as fast as I can." She hangs up, sitting there a moment, collecting her thoughts before jogging to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"She hasn't missed a day of work in twenty-something years, with the exception to maternity leave for her son." Provenza walks with Flynn through the halls of the offices, "Didn't call, didn't ask for time off. That's what personnel said."

"You went down to personnel to ask where she was?" Flynn raises an eyebrow.

"To be honest..." He pauses, looking at the man, "Shut up."

Andy Flynn smirks, walking to his desk and looking over things, "Does this mean we have off?" He asks sarcastically, to no one in particular.

"Major twelve car pileup at the edge of city limits. We're being called to the scene." Tao calls, holding up a folder.

"We aren't Traffic." Flynn replies.

"Three of the cars' drivers had bullets in their head. This time, we are traffic. Flynn and Provenza, do you want to go to the hospital and talk to victims? See if they saw or heard anything?"

"You taking control of this case?" Provenza glances to him from the corner of his eye.

"I didn't say that, but considering Sharon isn't here, that job falls upon you actually." He smiles to Provenza, offering him the folder of the case.

Provenza snatches the envelope, sneering slightly, "Falls upon you..." He mumbles to himself, "Yeah, alright. We'll go with what Tao thinks is...whatever, Just hold up your bargain. Also, Let's keep trying to get a hold of Captain Raydor."

"I'm on it." Sanchez calls out from his desk.

Andy Flynn looks amongst the people and folds his arms, "When you get her on the line, tell her to call me, would you?"

"Awww, is little Flynn worried about the Captain?" Provenza teases.

"Yeah." He answers honestly, "I am." He turns and walks toward the elevator, his partner in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

Jogging through the automatic front door of the hospital Emergency room, Sharon stops at the concierge desk, "Excuse me." She alerts the young woman, sitting behind the glass.

"Yes, what can I help you with? I need to get your information. What's your pain level, on a scale of one to five with one being minor to no pain and five being the worst pain you have ever felt all your life." The woman mumbles a usual script of what she said to every patient. "Ma'am."

"I'm not a patient. I'm looking for my daughter Layla...Layla Moore. I spoke to a doctor over the phone, they said she was brought in." Raydor answers frantically, "That's all I know."

The woman behind the desk sighs, rolling her eyes slightly. "Go through the side door." She points to the entrance the ambulance EMTs use.

Rushing through, Sharon stops a nurse, "Excuse me, I'm looking for Doctor Jeff Delaney...or Layla Moore, she should be a patient."

Walking up behind her, a young man extends his hand, "Captain Raydor, I believe we spoke on the phone."

"Doctor Delany, What's going on? Where's my daughter?"

"Yes, how about we go to my conference room." He motions, gently putting his hand on the small of her back to guide her.

"I don't like bullshit, Doctor. Just get to the point right here." Sharon stops him, thinking back slightly when they told her of her son's father's passing. Back rooms, conference rooms, offices...they all meant bad news. "Is she still alive?" Her voice small.

"Yes, Ms. Moore had a bullet graze to the back of the skull. The force of said bullet has caused some cranial hemorrhaging and swelling. We've inserted a stint to alleviate some of the pressure and so far it's been working."

"She was shot at?"

"Yes, she was a part of that...You haven't heard?" He sighs, "She was in the pile up with the mysterious gunman."

"Was anyone else injured with her?"

"Her boyfriend died on the table and her children are in surgery. They weren't shot at, but since the car was totalled-"

"I'm..." She shakes her head, swallowing in an attempt to gather her thoughts, "I'm out of the loop with all of this. Keep me updated on the children, but I'd like to go to my daughter now, please, Doctor."

"Of course, Captain." He nods, leading her down a hallway, "Preparations are being made to admit them all, but it's looking like the kids may need to be transferred to the children's hospital. We aren't sure yet."

"Anything to make sure they're safe."

"I have to warn you, she isn't going to look like herself. She has some contusions and broken bones, not to mention a gunshot graze to the side of her head. We want to get some of the pressure down from her brain before we operate. There's no internal bleeding at this time, with exception to her skull, of course." Doctor Delany nods, "Patients like this are touch and go. She is as stable as we can make her, which isn't much at all with the head injury. She still has some brain activity and has been talking from time to time since we inserted the stint..."

She understood everything the man was saying, but her mind was only on going to her little girl. All the arguments, all the disagreements, all the times she stormed out, none of it mattered anymore. Layla was still her little girl. "Thank you, Doctor." She says quietly when they arrive to the room. She stands at the door a moment, looking at her daughter, nearly unrecognizable. However, though stained with blood, her hair was the same color as her mother's, the sections of skin that weren't bruised, were the same tone as her mother's. Slowly moving closer to the bed, Sharon takes hold of her daughter's delicate hand, tubes running from the top of it. "Everything is going to be okay, Layla. I'm here now." She swallows, willing herself not to cry.

A soft murmur is heard from the bed and Sharon quickly realizes her daughter is talking back to her. She leans down closely to the girl's mouth, "What was that, sweetheart?"

"Pajamas." The young woman replies, trying to lick her lips, though no moisture remained there.

Sharon tilts her head to the side, "I don't understand. I'm sorry."

"In your pajamas." Layla repeats.

Captain Raydor quickly looks down at her attire, "Well...I was in a bit of a hurry." She offers her a smile, "You're in town and I show up here and you're worried about what I'm wearing..." She sighs, smirking at the same time, "I must be a sight though."

"My kids."

"Some broken bones, but they're otherwise fine."

"Dante?"

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. He didn't make it." She whispers, knowing how much it would hurt the girl.

Layla closes her eyes a moment, "Okay." She looks to her mother again, "Good."

"Good?"

"Not important."

Sharon raises an eyebrow at her response. This girl loved him. She gave up her family for him. "We'll talk about it later." She nods, "While you're sick, I'm going to make decisions for you with the doctors in case you can't. Do you understand?" When Layla nods, she continues, "I'm going to do the same with the kids. If they release them before they release you, I'll take care of them for you until you're able to do so. Do you understand?" Another nod. "Good." She offers her a little smile, "I haven't seen them since Sean was born." The grandkids were all of eleven months apart, born in the same year. They were, what some like to call, Irish twins. Though it was a burden to her daughter, Sharon really didn't expect much different. The boy was almost three and his sister ever so slightly older.

"Ty?"

"Tyler is fine. He's at..." She shakes her head, completely forgetting about notifying her son, "He's at his boyfriend's house. I'll call him in a minute."

"Miss him."

"I know you do. He missed you too."

"You too."

"Me too...I've missed you more than you can even imagine." Sharon leans forward, slowly planting a kiss upon her daughter's forehead, "Welcome home, baby girl."


	4. Chapter 4

"The trajectory implies that the shots were coming from that overpass." Sanchez points, "And were in quick succession. Boom, boom, boom, boom. Which also implies a modified sniper or a hunting rifle."

"Four people with gunshot wounds?" Detective Amy Skyes asks, she may have been a new kid to the department, but it was puzzles like this that she lived for.

"Six, actually. One of the shots hit the driver and traveled back to hit the driver's office friend whom she was carpooling. The friend is alive, the driver dead like the rest of them. Another was a young woman who was grazed, but there's something off about that one."

"This had to be an experienced shot, don't you agree?" Tao looks to them, "The cars would be going down here at about seventy to eighty, if we're lucky, miles per hour. That was a very small time frame from the bullet to leave the chamber to hit the victims. What's the case with the other young woman?"

Sanchez continues, "Her graze is on the right side of her head."

"Where was she located in the car?" Skyes circles the car in question, "This one, right?" She notices blood on the passenger seat, "Wrong side." She points out for Buzz to capture it on film.

"Right, Wrong side. Especially when the other people were all one shot kills." Tao nods, "We're collecting shell casings and we'll get a guy up there to check it out and fingerprint the area, but that's essentially a bust...we'll do it anyway."

"What was the name of the woman?" Skyes continues to look in the car, noticing small toys of children, "Kids too?"

"Yeah, I don't know details on their condition or names, but the young woman's name was Layla Moore. I'll give Flynn and Provenza a call to see if they can talk to her at the hospital. Maybe she noticed or saw something." Sanchez smiles toward Skyes, continuing to work the crime scene.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you get the feeling people are afraid to talk?" Andy Flynn walks the halls of the hospital with his friend and work partner, Louie Provenza.

Provenza closes the phone, "That was Sanchez, he said to make sure we talk to Layla Moore. Something about her case was off."

"Layla Moore?" Flynn raises an eyebrow, "That name sounds familiar...and not just because of her involvement with this thing."

"Old girlfriend?"

He shrugs, chuckling, "I don't know, maybe." They get to the door of the complicated and confusing hospital layout, looking to their list to clarify they have the right person. Flynn is the first to step in, looking over the girl, he sighs, "I don't know if we're going to get much of anything out of this one."

Layla opens her eyes ever so slightly, "Cops?" She whispers, noticing the gleam of a badge on the shorter man's lapel.

Provenza smiles a bit, "Ms. Moore, I'm Lieutenant Provenza with the LAPD, this is Lieutenant Flynn. Are you able to talk about what happened? Did you notice anything out of the ordinary before the accident?"

Flynn officers her a smile, "Just any information, Ms. Moore, would be helpful so we could catch the guy who did this to you."

"He's dead." Layla whispers, "Noticed what he...Take me to hospital with kids...the car."

"What who did? Who is dead, Ms. Moore?" Flynn gently takes hold of her hand, "I need you to be a little more specific."

"Their father." She moans, closing her eyes, "Tired."

Sharon Raydor adjusts her hair, now sporting scrubs, she talks without looking up, "Nurses leant me some clothes. They thought I looked just as crazy as you said I-" She cuts herself off as she looks up, noticing her coworkers, "Hello."

"That's where I know it from!" Flynn walks toward her, "Layla Moore is the daughter of Sharon Moore, our very own Captain Raydor."

"Where the hell have you been? We have been trying to call you all day." Provenza puts his hands in his pockets.

"I have been here, running between the rooms of my daughter and grandchildren. Through the chaos, I left my cell phone at home. I apologize, however family comes first, so...I kind of don't apologize." She nods.

Flynn gently touches her arm, "I didn't know you had grandkids. How are they?"

Provenza walks back over to the bed, rolling his eyes.

"Nothing time won't fix. Layla is the worst off." Sharon nods toward her daughter, "Did you get anything useful from her?"

"Not much, no." The shorter man replies, "Something about their father realizing what he did and taking her to the hospital. We should probably obtain some wound molds not to mention pictures. Sanchez said she is the only wounded to not match up with the other ones."

"Match up?" Sharon folds her arms.

"I'll explain when you get to the office. You worry about this right now." Provenza nods.

"It's all being taken care of." Flynn nods, offering a little smile, "How about I stay here and help you?"

"What?"

Sharon shakes her head, "That isn't necessary, Lieutenant Flynn. I need the exercise."

"I insist. Provenza, you'll be able to cover, right? I'll keep track of things here?"

Provenza nods after a minute, walking over to him, "If you want to bed our boss, you're doing a pretty good job of it so far." He mumbles in his ear, "Captain, please call if anything else comes up." He walks through the open doorway.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lieutenant Flynn, there was really no need for you to stick around. I'm sure there are much more important-" Sharon Raydor strokes her grandson's hand.

"When my mother was sick...Cancer and it got ugly, the one thing my sister kept forgetting to do was eat. To the point that she lost about forty pounds and she didn't need to, was very sickly because of it." Andy Flynn looks down at Raydor's granddaughter, letting the little girl hold his finger, "I don't want to see the same happen to you, Captain."

"Thank you, Andy. I'm fine though." She offers him a smile, "Now that you've seen all that is mine, what do you think?"

"About?"

"About whatever. I don't talk about a lot of things, so are there any questions you may have for me?"

He shakes his head, "Your daughter is your clone and your son looks nothing like you." His reply comes with a smile.

Sharon chuckles a little, "His father, James Raydor, was hispanic. He took after him...thankfully."

"They don't have the same father?" Andy doesn't hold back, but his desire to get to know the woman and her life exceeded his usual ways, "Not that it's unheard of, I'm just curious."

"No. She was a rainy night in Boston. I was on vacation before basic training and I remember nothing about it, how much I drank, who I was with, where we went. I just remember the rain and waking up the next morning naked in a bed that wasn't mine or anyone else's at a hotel room."

He raises his eyebrows, "She was a product of rape?"

"I don't know, but given the fact I don't remember anything about it, implies that someone may have slipped me something." She sighs, "I try not to think of it that way though...and thankfully she looks like me."

"Thankfully." He smiles, "And grandkids...I didn't think you were old enough for that, however I think I'm eternally thirty-five, so I may be in denial."

"I think there's a compliment in there someplace."

"Of course." Andy chuckles, then his face turns more serious, "You don't talk about it much...them much."

"I don't see them much." Sharon sighs, "You know when two people are so much alike that they can do nothing but argue with one another? That's Layla and I, usually concerning her boyfriend, who is now dead. Last I've seen of these two was when Sean was born...Three years almost. I was going to surprise her last year for the holidays, but...things came up."

He nods, remembering the Captain walking about the office with her suitcase, "I'm glad you are all together now. Not on the best of terms, but some terms none the less."

"Me too." She smiles a little, "Sad thing is these kids aren't going to know who I am. They aren't going to know why I'm here or why their mother isn't."

"They'll figure it out. Kids are smarter than they look."

"True. I just...I love them so much. I'd easily give my life for them and they probably don't even know my name."

"Sharon, don't worry." He reaches over to touch her hand, "It will all be alright."


	7. Chapter 7

"Buzz, you were right about Flynn." Provenza walks into the usual bullpen that contained his desk, "Found Raydor and I talked to Layla Moore."

"Called it!" Buzz shouts excitedly, spinning in his chair.

"I'm sorry, I think I may be lost." Amy watches the exchange, "Where is Lieutenant Flynn?"

"Back at the hospital, fawning over Raydor." Provenza shakes his head, "And get this, guess who Layla Moore's mother is."

"Captain Raydor?" Tao smiles, "I checked her office for any clue as to her whereabouts and stumbled across the information."

"So obviously the Captain isn't going to be much help during this investigation."

Amy smiles, "I didn't know she had any kids."

"Me either. She has two and a couple grandkids."

"Grandkids? That's surprising, she doesn't look the type." She continues, "What did you get out of Moore?"

"I think the wound to the head may have come from an abusive boyfriend, and not our shooter. Though, on the ride back, since it was so solitary, I had time to think. Layla Moore is not very understandable at the moment, and given she was injured pre-event, she may not have had the opportunity to take notice of her surroundings, probably just trying to keep herself from bleeding out. However, given her children were in the car, they may be possible witnesses."

"The car they were in was registered under her name. The boyfriend is wanted for several capiases and questioning in two murders in Seattle, Washington, where they live. That being said, I think they may have been on the run and possibly wanting to use Captain Raydor's connections to attempt to clear the charges."

"What order were they hit?" Provenza adjusts his tie, loosening it ever so slightly.

"They were the fourth, and last, car to be attacked," Sanchez speaks up, "Causing them to receive the most damage where the car is concerned. Traffic thinks they may have been going about ninety, meaning there was no time to even try to stop. It's a miracle no one died from the accident alone to be honest."

"Buzz, would you mind ordering some food for the captain? Sanchez can take it up to her. I want him to assess Ms. Moore and possibly her children. I think they may be the ticket to this case."


	8. Chapter 8

"And the little rabbits lived happily ever after. The end." Raydor smiles, closing the storybook a staffer managed to find in the Emergency department to give to her.

"Again." Sean yells, smiling.

"I have read this book three times already. Aren't you tired of it yet?"

"I'm tired of it." His older sister replies. She hadn't spoken much since she had awoken.

Sharon glances over to her, "How are you feeling, Maya?"

"I don't know you. Where is Mommy?" The girl's hazel eyes glistened with tears.

Even though it tore Sharon's heart apart, it was the truth. "Mommy is in another room getting better too."

"Why can't we all be in one room?"

"Because the hospital needs to watch her closer than you guys." She smiles, "And Maya, you do know who I am. I'm your Mommy's mommy."

"What do we call you?" Sean smiles to her.

"What do you want to call me?" Sharon grins, stroking his soft honey blond hair with a gentle hand.

"Are you a cop?" Maya asks, her auburn hair and hazel eyes complemented her tanned skin nicely. She was too smart for her own good at times at nearly four years old.

"Yes, I'm a Captain with the Los Angeles Police Department. Why?"

"My dad doesn't like cops. Calls them pigs. I think I'll call you pig." She smirks.

"Not nice." Sean glares at his slightly older sister.

Sharon sighs, the girl was just like her mother. "Sean, do you have a better suggestion?"

"Gram. That's what my friend calls his Mommy's mom."

"I think that's a great idea." Flynn walks through the door, carrying two cups of coffee and offering one to Sharon, "Picked this up for you, Gram." He teases a little.

"I love that name." Sharon grins to him, "Thank you, Lieutenant. Kids, this is my friend, Officer Flynn. He and I work together."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Sean asks sheepishly, blushing a little.

"Just a friend that's a boy." She chuckles, kissing her grandson's cheek.

"Another pig." Maya glares, mumbling.

"Oh, great." Andy sits across from them, "I liked you better when you were asleep."

"I liked you better when you weren't here." The little girl watches him.

"There's something I have to tell you two." Sharon sighs, "You guys were in a very bad accident. There was a very bad man shooting at cars while they were on the highway. Your Mommy was hurt pretty badly by it and has had to have a few surgeries so far to make sure she's put back together...kind of like a puzzle."

"What about Daddy?" Sean's large brown eyes watch her intently.

"I'm afraid he didn't make it." She swallows.

"Where did he go?"

"He's dead, dumb head." Maya blurts, folding her arms and attempting to hold herself tightly, which was little if impossible with her broken arm, not to mention painful because of her dislocated shoulder.

"I know, sweetheart. I know it's hard, but you have to not hurt yourself." Flynn moves over to the girl, rubbing her back gently.

"He won't hit Mommy anymore?" Sean swallows.

"No, buddy. He won't." Sharon's blood began to boil slightly, "Did he ever hit you?"

He nods a little, "Maya too."

"Shut up, Sean." Maya glares at him.

"You are very angry for someone so small." Andy tilts his head to the side, "We aren't the bad guys. We're trying to find the bad guy who hurt everyone."

"Promise?" She bites her lip.

"Absolutely. Scouts honor." He holds up his fingers, "And hey, I brought you something anyway." He pulls a couple of small notepads and pens from his pocket, "Your very own police notepads and pens."

Sean's eyes widen, "Cop notebooks?"

"Yep."

"Do I have to find bad guys?"

"You do whatever you want. I do want you to try to do something though."

"Like what?" Maya's voice was softening, as was her grip around herself.

"If you guys remember anything before the accident, I want you to draw it. Absolutely anything. Any weird people you saw, any other cars. Anything." Andy Flynn sits back in his chair, "Do you think you guys can do that?" He grins when they both nod. "Good, now I have to speak to your Gram for a minute. Is that okay?" He motions when they don't answer, fully engrossed in their small tablets, for the Captain to join him in the hall, "You alright? I know that's tough."

"That was...amazing what you did in there." Sharon quickly wipes her eyes, "Thank you."

Flynn shrugs, "My kids are grown, but kids never really change. Boredom brings time to think about things, which brings on some anger."

"So it's a gift?"

"A power really." He grins, "There is a catch though."

"Always a catch." She folds her arms, rolling her eyes, "What is your catch, Lieutenant?"

"You let me take you home when they get to sleep for the night, you get a shower, we order some Chinese, and I make sure you get to bed."

"So, you're inviting yourself over my apartment."

He nods slowly, "Seems that way, yeah."

She sighs, nodding, "Fine, but you need to get some for my son too. I have to make sure he eats...and gets home. He'd sit by Layla's side all day and night if he was allowed."

"He is a good brother." Flynn gently touches her shoulder, "Because he had a great mother." He smiles, "They come to give meds in a half hour. I will be waiting outside for you."

"I'm capable of driving home, Lieutenant."

"Never said you weren't, but I figure one car accident in your family is more than enough for one day and no one needs you falling asleep at the wheel." Andy shakes his head.

"You have me there, Andy."

He smiles, giving her a nod as he moves away from her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ty, it's time to go." Sharon walks behind her son, whom was sitting in her daughter's hospital room. She touches his shoulder and rubs his back a little.

Tyler Raydor shakes his head, "She needs me here. She shouldn't be alone."

"Well, I don't want security escorting us and I can't exactly pull rank around here." She offers him a small smile, "They said she's stable and they'd call us if anything changes."

"She said he was beating her up."

She sighs, nodding slowly, "That's what the kids said. Hit them too."

"I'll kill him."

Sharon nods, "I would too, but he's already dead, so we don't need to go and get arrested." She sits on the bed next to her daughter."

"If he turns into a zombie, can I?"

"I'll make sure you are the one to pull the trigger." She nods, "We really need to go now though."

"Loud sounds, like a gun, attract zombies. I'd need to use an axe."

"You watch too much television." Sharon reaches over, pushing a piece of hair from her daughter's face.

"She's going to freak out about them shaving that side of her head." Tyler motions, "I know I did when I saw her. Couldn't even have the common decency to make sure it was a straight line...or that it didn't look like shit."

"Ty, they were saving her life." She sighs, "He tried to shoot her."

"Bastard." He pushes his hair behind his ear, standing and kissing her cheek. "You ready?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Flynn is taking us home."

"I drove my car. How are we going to get back in the morning?"

"I'll tell him to bring us back."

Tyler smiles to her, putting his hands in his pockets.

"What, why are you smiling at me like that?" She walks with him.

"Do you like him?" Tyler's father had died a few years earlier from a heart attack, "Lieutenant Flynn I mean."

Sharon shrugs, "I...We work together. He's only a friend."

"Yeah, okay. And Chase is only my close friend too."

"Tyler, you know we aren't dating. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Why would it bother me? Because Dad died? I want you happy, mom. That's the only thing that matters. With everything that happened earlier, it will be like a fresh start for all of us. Maybe you and Layla will actually get along for a change."

"I'm going to try."

"And the kids love you, I bet."

Sharon nods, "They love Flynn too. He gave them notebooks."

"He bought their love?"

"No, he stole it from the supply closet."

"Whatever works." Tyler chuckles, "I think he likes you and you shouldn't be afraid to test the waters with him."

"They aren't allowed in the department."

"You aren't a part of his department." He smiles, "That's what you said before with that Pope guy. Said he couldn't tell you what to do because you weren't technically a part of the department."

"Okay." She nods slowly.

"He's just taking us home?"

"And buying us dinner."

"He loves you." He laughs to himself, finally getting to Flynn's car and opening the passenger door for his mother.

"Hello, Tyler." Flynn smiles from the driver's seat.

"Lieutenant Flynn. Thanks for taking my mom home. I'm going to spend the night at my friend's, so if you wouldn't mind dropping me off there, it would be great." He texts his boyfriend with his mobile phone, alerting him that he was coming over.

"Ty, you should come home." Sharon glares at him from the front seat.

"Nah. Just call me if they call you. Chase wasn't too thrilled when I left earlier and I haven't seen him much lately."

Flynn nods, "Are you sure? It's up to your mom."

Sharon turns quickly, folding her arms, "Take him to his boyfriend's house."

Flynn smirks, nodding, "You got it."


	10. Chapter 10

Morning returning, the sunlight creeps through the blinds of the Major Crimes unit. The night was long and the sweet smell of coffee fills the air. People bustling like insects as they attempt to solve the case.

"Without anymore evidence, we don't have a case and those people have died for nothing." Provenza sighs, shaking his head, looking at the white board, "What we have so far is four people dead, countless wounded, two by gunfire the rest by the accident. The casings are being tested and swabbed for any traces of DNA, though it isn't looking promising."

"All the people in the hospital from this have also been swabbed. Mostly to rule people out, but you never know." Sanchez shakes his head.

"You think they may have checked into the hospital?" Tao glances to him.

"There were traces of blood where the gun was fired, but the site was compromised and a sample wouldn't be retained."

"Let's hope something is on those shells then." Provenza nods.

Amy Skyes walks in from the receiving room, carrying the evidence from the scene and write ups from what was found, "Couldn't wait for the mail." She opens the box, handing Lieutenant Provenza the write up of what everything was, "They said there were some interesting findings."

"Interesting, huh?" He smirks, reading over the list, "Several different fingerprints found on the casings, blah blah blah blah, and blood found at the weapon discharge site matches half the alleles of Layla Moore?"

"You're joking, right?" Tao stands, walking over to him and looking over his shoulder, "Was there a contamination?"

"Says they checked several times." Provenza shakes his head, "I uh...I need to be the one to inform the Captain...to inform the girl. Raydor should be able to identify the shooter then."

"Hopefully. Hopefully she was from an old boyfriend instead of a rape." Detective Skyes folds her arms.

He pauses a moment, "Hopefully. This is a plus maybe."

"Lieutenant Flynn is with her, isn't he?"

"His girlfriend? Yeah."

"I thought inter office relationships-"

"They are. Captain Raydor merely presides over our department. She is a different department entirely. Did you miss that on your first day?" He glances to her, putting the papers back in the file.

"No, Sir. I just assumed-"

"Stop assuming. It's usually wrong."

"Yes, Sir." She nods quickly.

He turns, "I'm going to go and...inform. See what Captain Raydor says."


	11. Chapter 11

Andy Flynn slowly picks his head up and glances around, the bright light of the sun causing him to awaken. "So this is how Sharon Raydor lives." He whispers to himself, rubbing a hand through his hair, he tries to sit up, but notices something weighing down his opposite arm, "Captain Raydor." He says quietly, reaching down to stroke her hair.

Sharon opens one eye, looking to him and smiles, "Good morning." Her voice husky with the rest she just received, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I...Yeah, best sleep I've had in years." He looks down at himself, all but his undershirt and boxers had been removed, "Did we uh..."

"Sleep together? Technically, yes. In the sexual tense, no."

"Where did my clothes go?"

She lazily motions to a chair in the corner containing his neatly folded suit, "You were out before I was. I didn't want you to go to work wrinkled."

"I'm staying with you." He shakes his head, "I don't want you to be alone, especially with the kids giving you grief."

"They're harmless and I need you to keep me up to date with things happening in the office." She sits up slowly, stretching in bed by raising her arms above her head and arching her back.

"I'd do that anyway." He smirks as he watches her.

"Good." She leans over to him, kissing his lips deeply, "Thank you for everything, Lieutenant." Sharon nods before getting up and walking to the bathroom, "I'm getting a shower." She closes the door behind her.

Andy sits there a moment, almost in a sort of shock until the steady knock at the door can be heard. "Hold on." He calls out, jogging to answer it.

Provenza stands there with a raised eyebrow when the door finally opens, "You got your wish?"

"No...well, yes, but not really."

"Whatever. Where's the Captain?"

"Shower."

He folds his arms, "You really didn't go all the way with her? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'd tell you if we did." He smirks, "She should be out in a few minutes. Hungry or something?"

"Why, you making breakfast?" Provenza glances around, "She has some nice digs here."

"Tell me about it. Everything I thought it would be." Andy nods, walking to the kitchen and opening the refrigerator door, "Eggs and...turkey bacon?" He makes a face as he pulls it out of a drawer.

"Are turkeys part pig now?"

"It's that or nothing but eggs...and whole wheat toast."

He sighs, "Fine, I'll try it."

"Andy, did someone come in?" Sharon Raydor pads her way to the kitchen wrapped in a towel wrapped around her middle and one around her long mane.

"Yeah, it was just-"

"Lieutenant Provenza." She nods slowly, "Hello." Sharon looks up to Flynn, "You're making breakfast?"

"Yeah, so hurry and get dressed." Andy smiles to her, "If I remember how. I'm going to try."

"Okay. Can I have my egg over medium if you can?" She walks out, "I'm turning on music." Raydor calls, returning to the bedroom.

"That's something you don't see every day." Provenza smirks as old Sixtys rock music fills the room, "And she has good taste in music."

"Who would have thought, right?" Flynn chuckles, then looks to the other man as the food cooks, "She had a hard time last night; even crying in her sleep. The boy went to his boyfriend's house-"

"Raydor's son is gay?"

"Yeah. I'm glad he wasn't here last night though. It was mostly filled with her crying. She blames herself for what the boyfriend did to her daughter...saying she could have changed it...should have went with her gut."

"Speaking of Ms. Moore, I think I should tell you before I tell her. We think whoever the gunman was, may also be Ms. Moore's father." His tone is hushed.

"What?" He shakes his head slowly, tending to the food, "Shit."

Sharon returns to the room, her hair perfectly finished, wearing jeans and a cardigan, "Smells great, Lieutenant."

"Thank you." Flynn nods, "Only burnt a little bit." He plates it all, putting it on the table for them to grab themselves. He sits next to Sharon, sighing.

"Lieutenant Provenza, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence in my home?" Sharon smiles to him.

Provenza shoves a bite into his mouth before looking to her as he chews, giving himself time to think of his wording, "Captain, What can you tell me about your daughter's father?"

She glances to him, "Nothing, why?"

"This isn't a time to protect him."

"No, I mean...I remember nothing about Layla's conception. Not even who it was with...it was...partying times, Lieutenant." Sharon replies quietly, pausing before she continues her meal.

"We believe the shooter is one of two people, you or her father. Obviously it isn't you." He nods, "Eyewittness accounts are that you didn't leave the apartment until a call from the hospital got to your phone, which we looked into." Provenza continues.

"You were checking up on me."

"Only because of what happened to Chief Johnson...we want to show that you had absolutely nothing to do with this and that we aren't protecting our own with it because we don't need to."

"Fine, I just wish you told me."

Flynn shakes his head, "They found nothing, so it's nothing to worry about."

"Fine." She tucks her hair behind her ear, "Half her alleles?"

"Yeah." Provenza watches her.

Sharon nods slowly, "What's saying that it isn't one of her siblings on her bastard father's side?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"We'll search all possible suspects." Flynn nods.

"You're coming back?"

"Yeah...I wanted to make sure the Captain was tended to."

"Which I appreciate greatly." Sharon smiles a little, "I have to get back to the hospital, Andy you wear the same size as my husband did. Feel free to wear whatever...not like he's going to."

Flynn looks to her, "Are you sure?"

"He's dead. He won't be coming back to worry about his clothes and I can't wear any of them." She shakes her head, "Plus, I'm sending that suit you were wearing yesterday to be dry cleaned...it smells terrible."

"Thank you. I haven't had time to get around to it."

"You're welcome." She nods slowly, "I'm going to go put some makeup on if you'll excuse me. I'll get this later." Sharon motions to the table, walking from the kitchen and back to the bedroom.

"Nice move." Andy sighs, finishing his breakfast and cleaning up anyway and lining things up in the dishwasher.

"She needed to know."

"Worst case scenario just happened...but it makes me want to find this asshole now more than ever before." Flynn finishes, "Let yourself out." He nods to Provenza as he walks to the bedroom.

The other man stands there a moment before letting himself out, mumbling to himself, "Worst case scenario."


	12. Chapter 12

"Nice of you to join us, Lieutenant Flynn." Tao smirks from his desk, clicking through files on his computer, "How was Captain Raydor last night?"

"It's not like that." Flynn sighs, shaking his head. They weren't going to believe him no matter what he tried to tell them, "Where are we on this?"

Skyes smiles, standing and walking to the board, "These are the people that were killed. All of which were directly in the center of their heads, or pretty close to it. DNA recovered from the gunman shows that he is probably Layla Moore's father."

"Is that a coincidence or was he trying for it? What's it look like?" Flynn folds his arms, sitting on a desk.

"That information is unknown at this time, Sir." Skyes shakes her head.

"The father of Layla Moore is unknown, even to her mother. So, this is a bit more difficult than it was before."

"Yes, sir. That has been documented." She nods.

Provenza walks in, offering his friend a mug of coffee, "Two sugars." He nods, "Look, Skyes, has this been run through the computers? Has there been anything to pop up?"

"Layla Moore's DNA has been run through, she has a former misdemeanor for drunk and disorderly conduct from when she was nineteen. Possible matches to father or siblings has also popped up. Seems none of them are angels." She puts the pictures up on the whiteboard with magnets, "Illegal drug possession with intent to sell. Illegal Arms dealing. Prostitution." Skyes shrugs, "So on and so forth. There are two with weapons training, this one and this one. Frank Rogers was in the Vietnam War and the only one old enough to be her father. Henry O'Mally was in Spec Ops in Iraq."

"O'Mally is Layla's brother?" Flynn watches her.

"Biologically speaking, all these people are related and they all share DNA with Frank Rogers. He was convicted of numerous rapes along the eastern seaboard. He served ten years in a Boston prison and relocated to San Francisco about three years ago. No further arrests made."

"Bring him in for questioning. Along with these other people. I want to know where they were when this all occurred." Flynn nods, "Hopefully this is our guy."

"Hopefully." Amy Skyes smiles.

"I don't think it is." Sanchez speaks up, watching them.

"Why not?"

"During the Vietnam war, this particular type of sniper rifle, was not invented yet and Frank Rogers wasn't trained in its use. He was trained in hand to hand combat at the time."

"He could have learned. It could be a hobby of his. Got the parts from his arms dealer son."

"Possibly, but I doubt it." He shakes her head, "The arms dealer son is another product of rape. With the exception of two children, the rest were products of rape, Layla Moore included. It's said he may have upwards of two hundred children. These are the only ones in the system."

"What the..." Flynn shakes his head, "This case doesn't want to be solved then."

"We will bring these people in and question them." Provenza nods, "Especially Rogers and O'Mally."

"Of course, sir." Skyes nods, returning to her desk to make calls for warrants.


	13. Chapter 13

Days pass as the hunt for a suspect continues. The halls buzz with a constant frenzy that only a hospital could sustain. Continuing strain of police roaming about, not to mention the press that constantly attempts to get through the door.

Sitting up, Layla Moore smiles weakly as she watches television in her private room.

"What's on?" Sharon smiles, taking a seat next to her daughter.

"Maury...Trying to find who the father is." The young woman motions with her hand tethered to intravenous lines, "She has been there thirteen times and has gotten a negative every time. How many guys could she slept with in one week?"

"Well, at least fourteen..." She holds her daughter's hand, "They sat you up?"

"I told them to. I like being a part of things." Layla clears her throat a little, then winces, "How are my kids?"

"Tyler is with them now. Doctors are saying they may be released tomorrow."

"And you will care for them?"

"Absolutely. They're covering for me at work."

"I saw the news." She glances to her mother, "It's my father?"

"They think. They aren't sure. All my guys are working on it."

Layla pauses, squeezing Sharon's hand gently, "Are you okay?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Sharon smiles for her daughter, reaching a hand up to stroke her hair on the side of her head opposite her wound, "Maybe we'll finally get to see where your sense of humor comes from or where Sean gets those eyes."

"Mom-"

"I'm fine, Layla. I'm fine." She nods, "Okay? I'm fine."

"News brought your name up. They're connecting it."

"They would anyway." She shakes her head, "It doesn't surprise me."

"It should."

"What does surprise me is that you're actually watching the news."

"I watch other things besides talk shows and shows determining child paternity." Layla shakes her head, her nasal cannula slipping from behind her ear, she reaches up with a shaky hand to adjust it.

Sharon watches her daughter, realizing just how weak the young woman actually is and what this all has done to her. It wasn't that she hasn't noticed over the past week, but for some reason, at this moment, it was more obvious than ever. "It hurts when I look at you." She says quietly.

"Is that a compliment?" Layla pushes the button for the head of her bed to go down a little bit, her hands still shaking.

"I love you more than life itself. I...you never knew this, but I was going to have an abortion with you." She swallows, "I didn't remember who it was and I didn't know if I was raped, or if I was just very drunk at the time and didn't remember. I didn't want pity looks if it was the first and I didn't want the judgments if it was the second. I was ready, I was in the doctor's office...and I felt you move. I felt you move, Layla." Sharon lets a tear escapes her eye, "I was going to go into basic training for the police force a couple weeks after the appointment and...I canceled. I pushed it back."

"I kept you from your job, that you did anyway. I must have ruined your life." The young woman replies sarcastically, "Where are you going with this?"

"Every time I look at you, every time I think of you-" She tucks hair behind her ear, "I remember waking up in that hotel room...scared, alone, cold. I remember every second, every feeling like it was yesterday."

"I'm sorry." Layla responds, her voice soft.

"You did nothing wrong. You were the only good thing that came of it all. You were what made me go back into training for the force."

"You were the one who left me with my grandparents more times than I can count. You were the one who worked sixteen hour shifts and didn't come to my softball games. You were the one who I didn't call when I was arrested." She shakes her head, "However, you marry old what's-his-name and had Ty, not that I don't love Ty because I do, but you had Ty and your whole fucking world revolved around him. You were at every game, every school play, every choir performance. I can count on one hand how many times you came to any of that for me."

"It wasn't because-"

"Because you can't look at me. Deny all you want, but that's why. You just didn't care. You wanted to be a cop and you always get what you want, but fail to appreciate what you already have."

"Layla-"

"Please go before I reconsider letting you watch my children."

Sharon swallows, looking at her daughter a minute, "Please don't do this."

"I was fine until you brought up shit like that. I was legitimately concerned for you. I was worried about you, but not anymore. So just go please." Layla shakes her head, "And you wonder why we don't get along."

Sharon nods her head, "I'm going to see if the kids can see you before we go." She steps toward the door, "I love you, Layla Marie."

Looking to her mother via the corner of her eye, "Okay." She can't reciprocate the emotion. She just can't because she didn't know if it was even true with her. Layla waits for her mother to finally leave the room before she begins to sob heavily; the shaking of her hands worsens before finally her entire body begins to shake her head leaning back in an uncomfortable pose. The alarms of the machines connected to her begin to sound.

Getting halfway down the hall, Sharon hears the commotion and turns, realizing it's her daughter's room, she starts a run for her. Maybe she'll figure out a way to make all this up to her, maybe not, but she'll kill herself trying. Slipping into the room by the door, she watches the team of nurses and doctors attempt to help her daughter. "What's happening?" She shouts over the noise.

"One second, Captain." The doctor calls out, waiting until the woman stops shaking. She turns, motioning for Sharon to join her in the hallway, "I'm Doctor Freya Salazar, I'm the doctor on call right now."

Not entirely certain she wants to take her eyes off her daughter; she follows the doctor, "Make this quick please."

"Yes, of course." She nods, "Her recent behavior and symptoms only confirm to us what we thought the case may have been when she first came in, that your daughter does in fact have a traumatic brain injury. Seizures, vomiting, loss of bladder control, slurred speech, profound confusion at times, weakness in her hands." The doctor shakes her head, "I could continue, but I don't think you want me to."

"Why did this just show up?" Sharon tries to glance through the doorway.

"Sometimes injuries like this do that. They take a few days to show themselves, or present themselves enough that we'd notice them. Often times after the patient is up and talking."

"What's this mean for her?"

"This is a much longer recovery period than we originally thought before." Dr. Salazar watches the other woman, "She may possibly need surgery, and obviously medication. We'll do all we can for her."

Sharon nods a little, realizing that the fight between her daughter wasn't her daughter speaking, but her daughter's injury speaking for her, "I'm uh..." She quickly wipes a tear that has managed to collect in her lower eyelid, "I'm not leaving her side. Her children are upstairs, is there any way we could have them moved closer to one another? It would be easier for my son and I and-"

"Of course, ma'am. I'll see what we can do with that." She smiles, patting the woman on the arm, "If you have any questions or concerns, "Please, don't hesitate to page me." Salazar nods and walks away, leaving the woman to stand in the hall.

Attempting to collect her thoughts, Sharon steps back into her room and takes hold of her daughter's hand. The formation of a bond between them was more important now than ever.


	14. Chapter 14

Frank Rogers is no stranger to an interrogation room. He slowly doodles on the notepad before him that he brought himself. He'd been pulled into these rooms before even though he'd cleaned himself up years ago and begun a new life with a new wife and family.

"I want to be in there." Flynn looks to Provenza, his face a shade of red with anger and emotion.

"Absolutely not." Provenza shakes his head, "You're too close to this."

"Too close? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Look, it's no secret that you like Raydor." He takes hold of his friend's arm in an attempt to calm him, "I'm not condemning you for that. In fact, I support it. You need to get laid. I'm just protecting what we have here. I don't need you causing more issues because all the shit that happened with Chief Johnson has all eyes on us. Any report of excessive force is going to cut our funding even more."

"This is bullshit, Louie." He shakes his head, "Over two hundred kids and he walks free."

"He served his time-"

"He got out on a technicality."

"Whatever." Provenza watches him, "That's why you're not going in there right now; The siblings, maybe, but not this one."

"Come on-"

"Amy, let's go. You need to learn." He smiles to her, opening the door when she stands next to him, "Mr. Rogers, you are a hard man to track down." He nods, sitting opposite the other man.

"My address is on file with my probation officer, it's on file with my place of work-"

Skyes raises her brow, "You were able to get a job."

"Yes."

"Surprising," She nods, "Carry on."

"It's no secret where I've been. You guys drag me in here twice a year at least, I should start paying rent." Frank Rogers shakes his head.

Provenza nods, "Okay." He offers a smile, "Where were you last Thursday at 3PM?"

"At work...wait, I had a Doctor's appointment. I was there." He nods.

"Can anyone vouch for you?"

"Um...the doctor and his records?" He folds his arms.

"Okay." He slides a picture of Captain Raydor across the table, "Does this woman look familiar to you?"

"Oh that's that uh...that police officer. Her daughter was involved in that pile up a week ago, something about being related to the shooter. How bizarre is that?" He shakes his head, "Small world really."

"Even smaller when you have over two hundred children." Skyes folds her arms.

"Look, that was...that's who I used to be. I cleaned myself up when I met my wife...before I met my wife. We have two kids and one on the way. I would never jeopardize that with anything."

"Okay." Provenza nods, sliding another photo of Sharon Raydor across the table, this time about twenty years younger, "How about now, do you recognize her?"

Frank Rogers has an amazing memory. Photographic almost. He swallows, suddenly appearing uneasy, "I...I hurt that police officer?"

"You tell us." He shrugs, "Did you?"

He nods a little, "Yeah. Long time ago."

"Okay, and you were where last Thursday?"

"I was at my oncologist's office. Dr. Zack Bancroft." Frank nods, "I have stage four pancreatic cancer. We've become friends. I'm there a lot."

"Sorry to hear that." Provenza nods.

"Pardon me if I'm not." Amy Skyes shrugs, the feeling that this man had hurt so many of her own sex made her angry for them, angry for the innocence he stole from most of them, from her very own Captain.

"Karma is a bitch." Frank offers a slight smile, "and I'm okay with that."

"Okay. Thank you, Mr. Rogers for your time. Don't leave the state. We'll be in touch." Provenza stands, walking toward the door.

"You always are." Rogers pauses, watching the man, "Why did you ask about that police officer?"

"You don't need to know that." He shakes his head, "She's very close to our hearts."

"Is she part of your department?"

He pauses a moment before continuing, "Yes."

Frank swallows, "You wouldn't have asked about her for no reason. That girl that got hurt, her daughter...Is she mine too?"

Provenza shrugs, "You try to go near her, and I'll kill you. That's a promise." He finally steps out.

Flynn follows them out from the viewing room where he was watching the whole interrogation, "So much for keeping a level head. Anything happens to that guy, know who they'll go after?"

"The two hundred plus women he brutally raped?" Skyes sighs, "I'm sorry, Sir. I may have lost my head a bit."

"It's alright. You're allowed to push buttons sometimes." Flynn smiles, "That son-of-a-bitch gets a happily ever after? What the hell kind of penal system do we run here?"

"Not a very good one." Provenza shakes his head, going to his desk to write things down.


	15. Chapter 15

A tallish man steps confidently down the hallway of the hospital, his black rubber shoes making slight squeaking noises every time he glanced in a room, looking for the young woman from the news. He notices Captain Raydor, her mother, standing in the hall just beyond the girl's room.

"Excuse me, Captain." He calls slightly.

"How did you get in here? There's no comment." Sharon shakes her head, believing the man to be a reporter.

"I just want to help."

She sighs, "Everyone wants to help. Everyone has things to offer, but nothing to cure." She shakes her head again, finally looking him in the face, "The East Coast Incubus." Sharon mumbles to herself, backing away slowly.

Suddenly, flashes of a time that once was all come flooding back to her.

A young woman sits at the bar, hair a light brown, pulled back by a clip, she sips whatever the drink was in front of her.

"Excuse me, Miss. May I buy you a drink?" His hazel eyes glistened with the small candles that graced the bar top.

Her mother had warned her about this. She had warned her that men would be like this toward her because she was such a beautiful young woman. The reports on the news told of so many bad things happening to women her age, rape and murder, but Sharon Moore knew none of this could ever happen to her. "Yes, I'd like that." She smirks, glancing to the man. Reaching into her purse, she pulls out a brown paper wrapped cigarette, "My friend makes them in LA. Mild, home grown tobacco. It's a beautiful thing." She smiles, "Want one?"

"I don't smoke, but don't let that deter you from it. I don't mind it." He shakes his head, waiting for her to turn her head to put things back into her purse to sprinkle a powder like substance into her drink, "My name is Frank."

"Sharon." She nods, "This is my last hurrah before going to the academy."

"Training for the military?"

Sharon shakes her head, "To be a police officer."

"A Boston Copper. How do you like those apples?"

"No, In Los Angeles. The city intrigues me and I've lived there my whole life. Beautifully depressing place." She grins, taking a sip of her drink.

"That's great." He nods, smirking, "I work as a contractor around here. I do things for people when they need things done. Simple as that."

"Good money?"

"I'd say so yeah."

Suddenly, a strange attraction, feeling overcame her. This was the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on, and she needed him immediately. Sharon leans in, kissing the man deeply on the lips.

"You feeling alright?" He smirks, things were working perfectly. They always worked perfectly.

"I'm...I'm a little light headed and...headache?"

He chuckles a little, knowing exactly what was wrong with her, "Are you asking me what's wrong with you?"

"I feel like I'm going to pass out. Will you take me home?" She leans on him, "I know you. You can take me home to the hotel...and don't tell my mother."

"Of course I will, babe." His voice was like velvet with a slight accent that she couldn't pinpoint, "Let's get you to a hotel."

With that, Sharon snapped out of her flashback, "It's you...My God..."

"I've left the past behind me. I've started new. I just want to help Layla as much as I can."

"Don't you dare go near her. Don't even say her name."

"She's my daughter, Captain. You can't deny me the opportunity to just see my daughter."

Sharon glares, clearing her throat and straightening her stance a little, "And then what? Father daughter picnics? Everyone, let me introduce you to my father, the man who raped my mother to make me? Ladies and gentlemen, the East Coast Incubus…my father?"

"I've...there are many things I've done in my past that I'm not proud of, but I'm trying to at least know my children one by one-"

"There's over two hundred. How will you know them all?"

"I won't." He shakes his head, "Some of the women didn't come forward, but...with most of my kids, I just know." Frank sighs, looking around, "This was a mistake."

"Yeah, it was."

"If there's anything I can donate, blood or an organs...anything, please let me know. My wife and I have two children and I'd do anything for them, just like I'd do anything for my others." He nods, turning and walking back down the hall.

Tyler stands near the elevators, watching the exchange. He'd fix this for his family.


	16. Chapter 16

Work was always long and it seemed to be longer, usually is when they have the facts, the suspects, yet are no closer to where they were days ago. Andy Flynn walks the halls of the hospital, smiling when he gets to Layla Moore's room and sees Sharon Raydor sitting at her daughter's bedside. "Hey Cap. How is she?" He walks up behind his boss and places a hand on her shoulder.

Sharon shrugs, "No difference. She's waking up more, but the memory loss and the other things..." She sighs, "I just want her to be okay."

He tilts his head to the side, looking at the woman, "You've been crying." He watches her, expecting her to correct him, "What's wrong?"

The woman waits a few moments before answering, "He was here today."

"Who was here?"

"Layla's father."

Andy furrows her brow, the beginnings anger tingeing his eyes, "I thought you didn't know who he was."

"It...I saw his face and it all came back. Every single thing came back, Flynn." She stands, walking toward the window, trying to keep him from seeing her cry, "I remember how much it hurt and how confused I was." She shakes her head, "I don't understand how he got in."

"The press has been leaking information like an old hose." He swallows, stepping behind her and wrapping his arms around her, "Who was it?" Flynn knows all these answers, he just feels asking her will reaffirm his feelings on the man.

"The East Coast Incubus...Frank Rogers." She shakes her head, leaning on him a little, "It all came back. It was easier not knowing who it was rather than knowing...I'm just some statistic."

He shakes his head, "You're not. You are Captain Sharron Raydor of the LAPD. You're strong, smart, and beautiful. You know how to use all three to get the bad guy." He offers her a small smile, "How did he find you?"

"I don't know." She shakes her head, "They probably told him at the information desk without thinking, I don't know though."

"What did he want?" Flynn holds onto her, rubbing her back tenderly.

Sharon swallows, "To see his daughter. He doesn't know about the grandkids."

"Good. He doesn't need to." He shakes his head, "He isn't going to hurt either of you. I promise, alright?" He looks her in the eye, kissing her lips softly, "I promise, Sharon."

"What if he does? What if the press leak information about Sean and Maya? They have her last name, it wouldn't be hard putting the pieces together."

"Sharon." Flynn shakes his head, "I'm telling you. I'll go sit with them myself if it makes you feel better."

Sharon nods slowly, "It would, actually." She quickly wipes the corners of her eyes, "They've been asking about you anyway. Give Tyler a break."

"Of course, and I'll get some uniforms by this door. Better?"

She offers him a soft smile, "Thank you."

"Sure. You know I'd do anything for you."

"Lieutenant Flynn, are you taking me home tonight?"

He smirks, "Would you like it if I did?"

"It was nice having you there. Plus, you cook a great breakfast, which is never a bad thing."

"Not to sound forward, but I like holding you in bed too." Flynn nods, kissing the top of her head and walking toward the door, "You walk up when you're done or I'll walk down. They're still releasing them tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll help you get the house ready." He smiles, walking through the open doorway.

Sharon watches where he leaves, glancing to her resting daughter's form, "He's a good guy, Layla. I swear it to you."


	17. Chapter 17

"Henry O'Mally is in Interrogation Room Two." Detective Skyes nods to Lieutenant Provenza, handing him a folder containing information about the young man.

Provenza nods to her, Sanchez walking with him. "This guy has no idea, so let's take it easy, alright."

"No idea who his father is?" Sanchez folds his arms, "You know that for sure?"

"Not for sure, but it's a safe bet." He opens the door, smiling, "Mr. O'Mally, I'm Lieutenant Provenza of the LAPD, and this is Lieutenant Sanchez. You're a very hard man to find. Thank you for coming in today."

"Absolutely. I don't really know why you asked me, but...sure, I'm glad to help the police." Henry O'Mally smiles, his hands neatly folded and resting on the table, "What's up?"

"Could you tell me where you were last week around two to three PM each day?" Sanchez watches him, watching for any inconsistencies.

"That's some question." The man's eyes glistened almost gold, like his injured half sister and his father.

"Please answer."

"Sunday, my mother's house. Monday, Work. Tuesday, Work. Wednesday, Work. Thursday, Work. Friday, Work. Saturday, spending the day with my daughter." He swallows, "I only get her one day a week with her and I want to make the most of it."

"Of course, Mr. O'Mally." Provenza smiles, "You were stationed in Iraq, is that true?"

"Yes, Sir." He doesn't go into specifics, this the officers take major note of.

Watching the man closely, "When was your daughter born?" Sanchez folds his arms, standing at the end of the table.

"She's seven. She's my world. Her birthday is coming up soon." He swallows, "I'd probably be of more help if I knew the reason I was brought in."

"Mr. O'Mally, did you hear about the highway shooter thing? Well..." He sighs, "What can you tell us about your father?"

"He's a good man. My poor sister can't get away from him." He chuckles a little.

Provenza raises an eyebrow, looking through the file, "Were you adopted, Sir?" He knows the answer, but likes to hear what the people in the chair have to say.

"Yes. My mother said my father left her when she told him she was pregnant with me. I was a year old when she remarried. My father was there for my birth and has never left my side since."

"Your step-father..."

"Yes, but he's the only man I'd ever consider my father. The only one worth considering."

"If you only knew, son, if you only knew." Provenza sighs, shaking his head. Reading through his file more, he pauses, glancing to the man. "My God...you're Spec Ops."

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'm not at liberty to divulge that information." Henry sits up straighter, "Just know that I love my country and the people in it. I'd easily die for my country, but I'd much rather live for it. I've seen a lot, heard a lot, and done a lot. It's changed me in ways you couldn't even imagine. However, hunting another human being is out of the question unless ordered to do so by my superior officer. Especially out of the question on my home soil and I would disobey an action ordering me to do otherwise."

The older man nods, "Of course. That will be all..." He pauses, "Major O'Mally." Provenza offers his hand to shake.

Henry O'Mally stands, walking past the other without acknowledging his handshake, a sign of disrespect, yet necessary in this situation. He rips the door open and it slams against the wall behind it.

Sanchez shakes his head, "Incredible."

"You're telling me." Provenza glances to him, rising from his seat, and walks towards the exit.


	18. Chapter 18

Tyler Raydor paces to and fro in his boyfriend's new apartment, his hands rubbing the back of his neck. He had let himself in as he was planning to move there soon to join his partner and already had a key.

Chase Montgomery walks in and smiles, "Hey. Wasn't expecting you. How is everyone?"

"Fine...they're fine and fine. Everything is fine."

He quickly shakes his head, dropping his duffle bag from his shoulder to the hardwood floor, "I don't believe that's true."

Tyler swallows, pausing midstep, "Her father showed up...at least I'm pretty sure it's her father."

"Whose father? I thought the kids' father died."

"He did, thankfully." He shakes his head, "Layla's father."

"Oh." Chase shrugs, plopping onto the sofa and edging off his running shoes before putting his feet on the coffee table, "That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"It would be, except he raped my mom. That's how Layla came to be." Tyler folds his arms, "I...I left the kids and...I just-" He chuckles slightly, "I don't know what to do. I need to do something."

Leaning forward, the blond haired young man folds his hands, "What do you want to happen, Babe?"

"I want him to go away. I need him...I need him to go away."

Chase sighs, standing and walking to his boyfriend to wrap his arms around him, "I love you and I'll take care of it."

Tyler glances up to his partner's golden eyes, "I love you too." He nods, smiling a little, "You always know how to calm me down."

"It's what people do for the ones they love." He nods, "Want me to order pizza?"

"No. I'm not hungry."

"Babe, you need to eat."

"Yeah, but..." He sighs, "But nothing, alright. Can we get sausage and sweet peppers this time?"

"Sure. My treat." He smirks, using his new high priced mobile phone.

Tyler notices the new device against his ear before glancing around, taking note of the other new and expensive things around the apartment. He waits for the phone call to end, "Can I ask you a question and you not get offended?"

"I never get offended at anything you ask." He kisses him softly, walking back over to the sofa, "What is it?"

"Am I a mob husband?"

"A mob husband? What the hell is that?" Chase laughs.

"All your shit here is new...and designer. That's not Walmart prices."

"No...no, babe." His laughter tapers off, "Nothing like that."

"Then what?"

"For your safety, I'm not going to describe it to you right now. Alright? Just know that it's something that I'm very good at and am able to get a lot of money for, and it's illegal."

"Prostitute?" Tyler smirks, waving his eyebrows.

"Funny." He leans over, kissing his boyfriend, "Don't worry about it right now. When I'm higher in the ranks, I'll tell you."

"Promise?"

"Of course. Until then, you know nothing and you see nothing and you hear nothing if anyone asks you, alright?"

Tyler nods, "Should I be worried? Be honest."

Chase pauses, glancing to him, "No, alright. No. I'll handle it. So just enjoy the things we have. Alright?"

Tyler sighs, running a hand through his hair before lying back onto the sofa, "Easy for you to say."


	19. Chapter 19

They were like this before, but before they had clothes on.

Flynn lies naked, a sheet covering his groin as his eyes stare up at the popcorn ceiling of Sharon Raydor's bedroom. Clothes thrown about the room with a cool breeze coming in from the window, "Shit." He mumbles, attempting to catch his breath.

Sharon lies on top of his outstretched arm, staring at the ceiling as well, her nude breasts perk to the draft and she chuckles a little, "I was not expecting that, Lieutenant."

"You know...when we just get done fucking one another, I don't expect you to call me by my rank."

"I think it's sexy though." She turns to her side, facing him and lying a gentle, perfectly manicured hand over his chest.

"Sexy? You outrank me." He smirks.

"Exactly." She lies her head near her hand, "Thank you."

"I uh...You're thanking me for what?"

"Bringing me home last night. For...this..."

"We had sex."

"Thank you for the sex."

Andy laughs, "Can't say I've ever been thanked for that before."

"And thank you for sitting with the kids yesterday. You're very handsome when you have to tend to children. Handsome regardless, but...it's adorable."

"Of course, anything for you. Those kids are innocent bystanders, and they're related to you...so anything for them too." Flynn smiles, kissing the top of her head softly, "How's Layla?"

Raydor shrugs, "It's one day at a time. They said to maybe consider moving her to a care facility for therapy and such. I don't know if I can and I don't know if I want to keep her from the kids for that long."

"Worry about it when it comes time to. I'm sure she has to stay in the hospital a bit longer anyway."

"Right, Of course."

"Until then, we need to get ready for those kids. Do you have a place for them to sleep?"

Sharon sits up, unconcerned about her nudity, "Layla's room. I need to get an extra bed though. Move some things around."

"Then let's work on it." He wraps an arm around her.

She smiles, leaning in to kiss his lips deeply, "Will you be staying?"

"Here?"

Nodding, she climbs over him, pulling on some comfortable clothing, "Those kids need a good constant male role model in their life. Tyler is here less and less because he's been at Chase's apartment that he thinks I don't know about."

"His boyfriend is old enough for an apartment?"

"Few years older. I'm not worried. He's a nice kid." She smiles, tossing him a pair of her late husband's jogging shorts and a t-shirt, "Come on. I need some help."

"You're alright with me wearing this stuff?"

"He's not using them anymore. I loved him more than anything, but...I've moved on. Celebrate the good things instead of remembering him wasting away. His clothes should be put to good use."

He smirks, tilting his head to the side, "So, am I your boy toy or is this a thing..."

"Well, I've never thought about it." She stands upright, putting her hands on her hips, "I'd like it if you'd be my boyfriend." Sharon waits a beat before laughing, "We're too old to call each other boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Probably so, but I like you, so that's what this will be." He pulls on the clothes before stepping to her for a quick kiss, "Let's clean up there and move things before we go buy an actual bed."

"Sounds like a plan, Andy." She steps from the bedroom out to the hallway.

"Finally...finally, she calls me by my name." He grins, following her.


	20. Chapter 20

"Seems we're at a dead end." The Major Crimes office was still, quiet. So many deep in thought and spinning lazily in their chairs, checking emails, even playing computer games. Whatever passed the time worked for them.

"We can be at a dead end, but we can't say we're at a dead end." Tao spins slowly in his chair, tossing pencils to the ceiling above.

"Fine, we won't." Provenza sighs.

"Flynn still with Raydor?"

"Probably." He sighs, folding his arms and looking at the whiteboard, "There has to be something we're missing-"

"So are they like boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Tao, I honestly don't give a shit. What I care about is that we solve this case for the Captain and the other families affected." Provenza shakes his head, going up to the board and looking at the pictures, "We know the shooter is in some way related to Layla Moore...who we may as well call Layla Raydor as to not confuse things-"

"I'm not confused." Buzz shakes his head.

"Me either." Sanchez smirks.

"Fine." The older man sighs, "Layla Moore's biological father is the East Coast Incubus." He points to the man's picture, "Which doesn't narrow it down, at all-"

"Wait." Tao picks his head up, rubbing his head when a pencil falls, "We know the blood found at the scene shared alleles to Layla Moore, correct?"

"Right." Sanchez nods.

"What if we're looking at the wrong side?"

Amy Skyes starts to grin, "What if we should be looking at Captain Raydor's side?"

"Precisely, She only shares half her alleles with her brother as well. What if this is Tyler's doing?" Tao smirks.

Provenza shakes his head, "I can't take this back to her."

"We could bring him in for questioning. Tell him we might have a break in the case and don't want to bother his mother-"

"He's sixteen."

"If he consents and talks, we don't have to have her here." He shrugs "I think it's worth a shot."

"I agree." Amy grins, biting her lip.

Sanchez sighs, "I don't like this. This is blood."

"Maybe, but we've seen his mother's aim. It isn't a longshot to think it may have inherited her talents in the field." Tao shakes his head, "His father was apparently a marksman in the Marines."

"At least have Flynn here." He shakes his head, "I don't want any part in it."

"Have Flynn here...Flynn is busy shtuping the boss!" Provenza snaps and shakes his head, "Have Flynn here..."

"Have Flynn where?" Sharon Raydor walks into the bullpen of desks containing her coworkers, Andy Flynn not far behind.

"What's going on, guys?" Flynn smiles to them, winking to Provenza with a smirk.

She glances to the board, seeing the newly posted picture of her son in the middle, "What's going on?" She glances to them, folding her arms when no one speaks up.

"Ma'am, they want to question your son, Tyler." Sanchez blurts, "I don't like it, but you're his mother and I thought you should know."

"Damn it." Provenza mumbles.

Flynn shakes his head slowly, "I uh...It wouldn't hurt."

Sharon swallows, glancing toward him, "How wouldn't it?"

"Shows we aren't giving special treatment." He shrugs, "There's no harm in it. You know he didn't do it."

Waiting a beat, she nods, "Fine, but I want to be in the video room."

"Of course, Ma'am." Tao nods, then smirks, "I don't think I've ever seen you in anything that wasn't a suit or a uniform, Captain Raydor."

"Yes, well...my grandchildren are being released from the hospital today and I assume that isn't going to be an easy thing to accomplish with their casts and such, so I'm attempting to get a room in order for them and then transporting them to my home. Lieutenant Flynn is assisting me." Sharon nods.

Andy smiles, "I'm assisting."

"In more ways than one." Provenza grumbles again, "We'll bring him in-"

"Can we do it tomorrow? Let the kids get settled. I'll stay with them while the Captain is here." He nods.

"You'd do that?" Sharon glances to him, smiling.

"Of course. I'm their favorite anyway." He smirks.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." She shakes her head, glancing to Amy Skyes, "Who else was in?"

"Frank Rogers, and known children of Frank Rogers that are in the system for one reason or another." Skyes nods, walking to the whiteboard and pointing, "Henry O'Mally, soldier-"

"Spec Ops." Provenza corrects.

"The others have solid alibis of being at work or in court." She nods, "Which is why we want to question Tyler so that we can rule him out and not worry about questions being brought up about him."

"Of course, Detective. I've been down this road once or twice." Raydor offers her a slight smile, "Okay, well...I have things to prepare for. Please, don't bring him in without me here. I beg of you."

"They won't." Flynn gives Provenza a look, touching Sharon's elbow to lead her from the room.

Provenza rolls his eyes, "You've got to be kidding me."


	21. Chapter 21

"They're all pumped up full of pain meds, right?" Andy carries Sean Moore in his arms as they walk through the hospital hallways.

"Well, they're comfortable." The nurse smiles, pushing Maya in a wheelchair, "And of course we'll gladly give you more for when they're extremely sore."

Sharon smiles, holding her granddaughter's hand, "You okay?"

"Can I color when we get home?" The tanned skinned girl looks up to her grandmother, "I used the book up that Andy gave me."

"I didn't know he gave you a coloring book?" She smirks, looking up at the gray haired man.

Andy shrugs, "They were bored."

"What did he get you, Seany?"

Sean smiles, holding up a small soldier action figure that he continually clutches in his hands as he leans on the other man, "I named him Goldfish."

"Great name." The older man nods, as they finally reach the car, "Thank you, nurse." He gently places the boy in his booster seat.

"I get a special seat?" Sean grins.

"You're supposed to be in a booster seat." Sharon smiles to him as she and the nurse help Maya into the car, "You get one too."

"Can I put stickers on it?" The girl touches the purple booster seat with her well hand.

"Of course. Make it however you want it to look. You guys can do that after we get home and I show you your new room"

"What if I don't like it?"

"You told me your favorite color was purple, right?" Andy glances to her, continuing when she nods, "Your brother said his favorite was blue. I think we found a happy medium between it. When you get settled in, you can decorate and pick what you want in your room. How does that sound?"

"Kay." Maya smiles, glancing out the window.

Sharon reaches her hand over to hold his, "Thank you...I...It feels like I've forgotten sometimes."

"Work does that. It will come to you again."

"Makes it sound like I haven't done it in years."

"Well," Andy shrugs, picking her hand up to kiss her knuckles, "Sixteen years ago...less than that, but not by much. I forget, but with my kids it's a little easier."

"To be honest...I was a terrible mother." Sharon shakes her head ever so slowly, "My work took precedence and it was too late before I realized what I was doing...how much I lost. I tried to be better with Tyler, but because of that, Layla felt shifted. My parents cared for her when she was young...I had the first couple years with her, but she wouldn't remember that." She sighs, "If I could even do remotely better by her right now..."

"That's all you can do. You can't go back and worry about what you did, but you can look forward and help these two." He motions to the, now sleeping, children in the back seat, "Layla is going to need some help and that's only going to come from you."

"Yeah." She whispers, looking at the kids and smiling, "When did you get the sensible head on your shoulders?"

"Kids do that to me."

"Well, hopefully we never have a juvenile murder suspect." Sharon smirks, looking forward again.

"Hopefully not." Andy grins, driving the family home.


	22. Chapter 22

"Is this a joke? Please tell me that someone is joking." Provenza walks to the house, the moonlit sky casting beautiful shadows on the lawn and through the windows, "We just talked to him the other day."

"I know." Sanchez nods, "Same modified sniper, I'm betting we'll find the same ridges on the round from the highway as well." He holds up the round piece of copper in a baggie.

"So...this is the same shooter as the highway case..."

"Looks that way." Tao nods, walking about the living room. He points through a hole in the window glass, "Entered the home at this point. Rogers was holding his wife as they watched a movie. She fell asleep in his arms. He was killed, she woke up in his cold dead...arms."

"Nice description." Provenza raises his eyebrows, "There is something good about this though."

"Like?"

"Two things actually. Frank Rogers is dead and Tyler Raydor is out of the running." He smiles, "We'll still question him, of course. Talked to Flynn a few hours ago and he said Tyler was staying with the kids in a sleeping bag on the floor of their room."

"That's a relief." Skyes smiles, "He's a handsome kid, smart too. I'd hate to see it go to waste."

"Don't you fall for the Raydor charms." Provenza shakes his head, "Have we found where the shots were taken from?"

"There's where the trouble comes in." Sanchez shakes his head, "If the sniper is modified enough, it can take a shot from a few thousand feet away. However, because of the trajectory, I'm betting they were sitting on that hill over there. Can't be too sure though." He points, "I've had guys over there, but they weren't able to find a casing or anything.

"Alright, let's get what we have to the lab. Have forensics come up and clear out the body. I'll talk to the wife." He sighs, walking to the kitchen where the woman was sitting, blood staining her clothes and face. "Mrs. Rogers, I'm Lieutenant Provenza of the LAPD-"

"He's dead, isn't he..." It isn't a question, it is something she already knew. She just had to hear it from someone else.

"Yes, I'm sorry for your loss, Miss." He sighs a little, sitting opposite her. He wasn't sorry. He was glad the bastard was dead. He was glad the Captain wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. Provenza doesn't even want to do this, but it is a formality and it isn't this woman's fault her husband was a rapist.

"My husband has many enemies. With a past like his...it's expected." Carolyn Rogers nods, staring off at nothing in particular in the kitchen, "Did he die quickly or...was he in pain?"

"Probably instantly." He nods.

"He knew this would catch up with him. He told me about a new daughter of his that he found...he wanted to go back and see her. Make sure she was taken care of. He's been trying for all his kids that came from his past." She swallows, shaking her head, "But for some reason, lately he's been talking about if anything should happen to him..." Carolyn looks to the man sitting across from her, "They say people just know sometimes. That they can feel it. Have you heard of that before, Lieutenant?"

"I have, actually." Provenza offers her a reassuring smile, "He wanted to make sure you and the kids were taken care of-"

"He told me to keep searching for the kids his actions caused. He wanted our children to know of all of them." She swallows, wiping away a tear that is slowly trickling down her cheek, "God, what am I going to tell the kids-"

"I can put you in touch with some counselors and whoever you need for help." He nods.

"You had my husband in your offices not long ago...what was it for?"

"I'm afraid I can't comment on an ongoing investigation, Mrs. Rogers." Provenza shakes his head slowly, taking a card out of his lapel of the numbers he was speaking of, "These are some people and organizations to get in touch with. If you'll excuse me." He stands, walking toward his squad car. It never gets any easier, even if everyone wanted to see the bastard dead.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey, kid. Want to play cards or something? A video game maybe?" Andy smiles, looking into the room where only the glow of a mobile phone screen could be seen from the floor.

Jumping slightly, Tyler nods, climbing out of the sleeping bag he was bundled in and walking toward the bright open door, "Mom asleep?"

"Yeah. Your mother's had a long day. She needed the rest." He nods, "So...tell me about yourself. We haven't really talked, you and I."

"You and my mom just started going out and you want us to bond?"

"Well," Andy shrugs, "Not necessarily bond, but I wouldn't want you to hate me."

Tyler chuckles a little, "I don't hate you."

"That's a start."

"You know how to even play a video game?"

"Hell no, but I'd try."

Tyler chuckles, getting the deck of cards from the coffee table drawer, "I appreciate how caring and helpful you've been to my family."

"Of course. The Captain and I have worked together a few years...I think we both knew there was something there." He shrugs, "When I saw her at the hospital with your sister-"

"Something snapped?" He shuffles the cards absently.

"Something snapped and I was...I knew I had to be there for her."

"So, my mother is a charity case..."

"No, I didn't say that." Andy shakes his head, "It's just her, and you of course, but one person can't take care of everything. Especially when someone in the family needs extra help."

"You mean my sister." Tyler begins to deal the cards between them.

"Yes." He watches the boy, "She has a long road ahead of her and I wanted to help your mother along it."

He nods slowly, "If you hurt her, I'll kill you. Do you understand?"

Flynn snorts, raising an eyebrow, "Oh will you?"

"Yes. No one messes with my mother. Not after everything with my dad and Layla's father. She's been through enough. She doesn't need some half wit, skirt chasing Lieutenant breaking her heart too."

"I'd never hurt her...or you, your sister, or those kids in the other room. Never, Ty." He pauses, "Skirt chasing?"

"Why the sudden interest in my mother's personal problems? Don't you have kids of your own?"

"Yeah. Couple of girls. They're in college."

"And you pay for that?" Tyler raises an eyebrow.

"Of course. My girls get whatever they want." He shrugs, "It's hard and I go without for them, but it's worth it."

"What are they studying?"

"Well, Amber is studying art and Crystal is studying medicine."

"Well, good for them."

"You'd kill me..." Flynn laughs to himself, "With what?"

Tyler smirks, "You've never gone into my room..."

"What would I find there?" He wasn't only questioning him, but seeing if he there was any real standing as to why he was in the running for the highway murders.

He smirks, standing, and motioning for Flynn to follow him. The teenager leads the man to a room filled with awards and riffles high on shelves. "This, Lieutenant Flynn, is my bedroom."

"Holy shit." Standing in awe, Andy walks into the room more, looking at the photographs, "Marksmanship..."

"It was offered as an extracurricular and those look good to Universities." Tyler bites his lip in a smile, "Plus, no one picks on the gay kid if they know he can handle some heat."

"They shouldn't go after you anyway...regardless of you being gay." The salt and pepper haired man steps closer to the photos, "You've won many awards."

"Yes."

"Your mother doesn't seem the type that would approve it."

"She didn't know about it until my first big competition." He smiles, "My dad couldn't believe it and my mother cried a little."

Andy chuckles, glancing to a professional grade bow, "Archery as well?"

Tyler nods, "There's something about looking at a target and releasing...knowing that where the bullet or arrow lies is out of your hands." He smiles, "Mom was okay with Archery. I'm trying to focus on that more since it's not a sore spot with her."

"Why is it a sore spot?"

"She's a liberal feminist. She loves all kinds of rights for women, female equality, help for poor people, and strict gun control laws. Her only son getting awards for marksmanship is like a stab in the back."

"I see." He smirks, "This is pretty impressive, Ty. Ever thought of joining the force?"

"Maybe. I'm going to try for the Olympics first though." Tyler grins, walking from his room and back to their card game.

Andy glances again, then looks back to where the young man was sitting. All this new information causing him a great deal of uncertainty. He shuts the light off as he closes the door.


	24. Chapter 24

Standing at her daughter's bedside, Sharon holds her hand as they sit her up.

"What we have come to realize is that her brain injury has mostly affected her memory. Her speech is coming along swimmingly, as is her motor functions. She still isn't completely steady on her feet, but we're working on it." The physical therapist rattles off.

"What can I do for my daughter?" She glances to the young woman.

"Nothing, Ma'am. Just be there for her. It takes a lot out of her, I think, all the work." The therapist writes a couple things on her chart before taking it back to the nurse's station.

"I'm not some amazon. Of course it makes me tired." Layla mumbles, smirking.

Sharon shrugs, smiling, "You look great."

"I haven't bathed on my own in over a week. That is a lie."

"In due time." She nods.

"Any leads on the thing..." She swallows, "The...the...the thing you were working on."

"The attack? Some. It's a process of elimination right now." Sharon sits on the bed next to her daughter, "The kids are settling in nicely. I gave them your room and we'll shuffle everyone around when you come home."

"Baby Ty-Ty likes his room?" Layla offers her mother a genuine smile.

"Baby Ty-Ty? Oh, he'll love that." She looks her over, taking into account her broken leg and her previous history, realizing that her daughter was actually serious, "My God...You think-"

"This might look dumb, but at least I get to sit out of Gym class and my friends get to sign my cast."

Sharon does everything in her power not scare her daughter, "Layla, how did you break your leg?"

"I was trying to do back flips off the swing set in the yard."

"And...how old are you?"

"Eight." Layla gives her mother a look.

"Shit." Sharon swallows, then nods, "Okay...I'm uh...I'm going to go home, get some of your things together, and check on your brother then."

"You have to leave?"

"Just for a little bit."

Layla's face falls slightly, "You'll come back?"

"Before you even know it. Only going for an hour, tops." She knew the young woman would be asleep by then. This was too hard for her to watch of her little girl. To see her so confused that she couldn't stand it. Sharon thinks of Andy slightly and how he was at home waiting for her with her grandchildren.

"Not work?"

"No, baby. No work." She leans down, kissing Layla's head, "I love you." Sharon hurries through the doorway, then down the elevator, and to her car. Where she immediately sits and begins to cry. This was going to be harder than originally thought.


	25. Chapter 25

Tyler Raydor lets himself into his boyfriend's apartment, glancing around, "Babe, you home?" He calls out, "Saw your car outside. Your precious baby is dirty. I saw mud on the tires."

Chase smirks as he walks from his bedroom in his navy boxer-briefs, "I know she does. I have to clean her up later." He goes to him, kissing his lips gently, "How are the kids?"

"They're great. Better than I expected, I should say."

"And your mom's new boyfriend?"

"I think he's moved in."

"Already?" Chase raises an eyebrow, "That's a bit fast."

"They've known each other for a few years now. It isn't unheard of."

"I guess not, but still. He has to be getting on your nerves."

"We had a talk last night. He has our best interests at heart and my mom deserves happiness." Tyler smiles, "They work together. He's a cop too. Mom outranks him."

"I'm sure she's thrilled." He nods, "So, hey, remember that guy you told me to handle?"

"What about him? Did you beat him up? Scare him senseless?" The younger man raises his eyebrows with a slight smirk.

"No." Chase picks up a chain and tosses it to him, "This is for you."

Tyler catches it and looks it over, "This is a casing." His eyes grow wide as he looks back to his boyfriend, "You sniped him out?"

"You told me to take care of him, so I took care of him."

"But this is a casing to a .50 caliber..." He shakes his head slowly, "I wanted you to rough him up and threaten him not to come around anymore, not kill the bastard!"

"Look, you told me to take care of him, in my line of work, this is the easiest way."

"Now there's going to be an investigation and they're going to hunt you down." Tyler runs his hands through his hair, "Oh my God." He begins to pace.

Chase folds his legs, watching his boyfriend, "What is it that you thought I did?"

"I thought you were in a gang...maybe helping some mafia." He shrugs, "I have no idea."

"Stop freaking out and I'll tell you what I do."

"Stop freaking out?" Tyler stops, glaring, "Stop freaking out?! You killed a man!"

"Many...Which the public doesn't need to know about. So quiet down."

"What do you do?" He demands.

"I'm a Sniper Assassin. A hitman, if you will. People pay me to handle things, so I do. I'm part of a brotherhood that gives me money and opportunities. You didn't complain before about my nice things, you had to know they came from some illegal source." Chase shrugs, "And it isn't like your guy didn't deserve it."

"Yeah, but this is my fault, Chase. This was my call."

"And I told you I would do anything in the world for you." He sighs, "I know it's a shock right now, but I think you'll understand when you have time to think about it. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to break up with me, but know that I'll never stop loving you."

Tyler stands upright more, swallowing, "I love you too...this is just..." He shakes his head a little, "You've taken a man's life, Chase. This isn't getting drunk at a bar, this is using your talents and taking someone out."

"You have those talents too. Better than I do, yet you won't join me."

"I never would and you never asked." He swallows, "I'll keep you safe as long as I can..."

"They won't find anything-"

"You don't know that."


	26. Chapter 26

Sharon drives to work, having just left the hospital and her daughter, which was something she hated to do. She sits there, attempting to compose herself and fix her makeup from the tears that had stained her face.

Provenza notices her car park in her designated spot, he tilts his head to the side, "Is she crying?" He asks himself, taking another drag of his cigarette before walking over and tapping gently on her window with his old wedding ring.

Startled, she glances up and rolls down the window, "Lieutenant Provenza...smoke break?"

"Something like that." He pauses, looking her over, "Hey, you alright?" Provenza may not have liked the woman, but he had a heart.

"I um..." She nods slowly, "My son is a murder suspect, my grandchildren are broken, and my daughter thinks she's eight when in actuality she's twenty-four. Everything is great." Sharon wipes her cheeks one last time before climbing out of the car, "Do you have an extra one?"

"An extra...cigarette? You smoke?" He can't help but smirk a little, offering her the pack from his jacket pocket, "Menthol alright?"

"When I'm stressed, that's perfect." She nods, taking one and cupping her hands over the end for him to light it when his antique lighter, "Do you always come out here?"

Provenza shrugs, "When it's cool out and when it's early. Otherwise I just poke my head out the bathroom window."

"Whatever works. Just don't get caught." She nods, taking a long drag.

"Going back to what you said before, Flynn didn't tell you about Tyler?"

"What about?" She shakes her head, taking her glasses off.

"He's no longer a suspect. Frank Rogers was murdered yesterday. Ballistics came back that the round used in the shooting came from the same riffle that caused that highway incident."

Sharon flicks her ashes, pausing, "Frank Rogers is dead?"

Provenza nods, "Shot through the head with a modified sniper rifle." He watches her, "I called Flynn last night and told him...he didn't tell you?"

She shakes her head, "The kids and I fell asleep early. He and Tyler played cards until early in the morning."

"And he slept with the kids in their room?"

"Andy didn't, but Tyler did." She nods.

"That's who I mean." He nods, "I'm glad he's out of the running."

"How was he even in the running?"

"He couldn't account for the time and he has the ability to aim. Much like his mother."

"How do you know he can aim?"

Provenza smiles, "He is in the marksmanship club at his school. He's won many awards."

"Oh...well...yes. I've forgotten about all that." Sharon smiles, "I suppose it is from me, isn't it..."

He nods, "And Layla has your looks and your stubborn streak. So stop wallowing in your kids' troubles when they're all fine. My grandkids tease me and call me Grumpy all the time. Think I care?"

"You must if you're talking about it."

"I'm just glad they call me anything." He smirks, "Just be glad they're all happy and safe, would you?"

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Sharon smiles.

"Don't mention it."

"And thank you for not making a big deal about Lieutenant Flynn and I." She nods.

Provenza is slightly taken aback, "Oh, well...Ya know, Flynn deserves some happiness too. Hasn't had it in a while. Just don't screw him over."

"I wouldn't dream of it."


	27. Chapter 27

Lieutenant Provenza sits in the interrogation room with Tyler Raydor sitting opposite him. The boy was handsome with dark features and large eyes. "This is a walk in the park, Tyler. I'll ask you some things, you answer them as honestly as you can. Understand?"

Tyler nods, sitting back in the chair.

"Want something to drink?"

"Something neon green that will kill my sperm cells, please." He smirks.

"Good choice. I'm sure someone will figure that out." The gray haired man smiles, "So, where were you the day and night of the Highway Massacre?" He thought using the name the media had labeled the incident would help him understand better.

"I was at home for most of the day with my mother and went to my boyfriend's that night."

"And his name is? Just so we can corroborate your story."

"Chase Barrington. I'll write his address and number on a paper for you."

"Okay," Provenza nods, "Why Marksmanship?"

"As I told Lieutenant Flynn before, no one picks on the gay kid if they know he can handle a gun. Absolutely no one." Tyler shakes his head, "Not to mention that it's quite the relaxing experience. A release almost."

He smiles, "Just rifles?"

"Archery as well."

"And you're good at both?"

The young man shrugs, "I try."

"Okay." Provenza flips through the file on the boy, "Where were you last night?"

"My niece and nephew just got home from the hospital and I was staying in their room with them last night."

"Big room?"

"Not at all. I was squeezed in between their beds, on the floor, in a sleeping bag. Hoping no one had to use the bathroom for fear they'd step on me."

Provenza chuckles, "Did they?"

"No, they were completely knocked out." Tyler smiles, "They still aren't one hundred, but better than they were and they can continue to heal now that they're home."

"Good." He nods, "Tell me, does the name Frank Rogers ring a bell?"

"Of course. He was the East Coast Incubus." The young man's face hardens, showing instant anger.

"Is that all he is to you?" Provenza knew the answers to the questions, but hearing the boy's feelings on them was something different.

"He, uh," Tyler softens, slight tears forming in his eyes as he glances to the mirrored glass, knowing they could see him on the opposite side, including his mother, "I know he's my sister's biological father."

"He and your mother had a relationship?"

"No. She was one of his many victims." He shakes his head, looking down, "I hate him so much." He mumbles.

"Frank Rogers was killed last night with a .50 caliber to the head. One shot, one kill. Takes an obvious marksman for something like that."

"I told you were I was. Lieutenant Flynn can verify my whereabouts."

"You said yourself that your niece and nephew were knocked out. You were sharing a room with them. I'm sure they'd be none the wiser if you snuck out."

"I suppose not."

"Did you?"

Tyler shakes his head, "I wasn't leaving them. Mom was extra tired and they needed someone to help them in case they needed something. She needed to sleep. I wasn't about to put the love of my boyfriend over my love of my niece and nephew."

"Your sister is still in the hospital?"

"Yes." He folds his arms, leaning back in the chair, "She's having a bit of a time getting back to her old self. They have her walking a little bit, but it takes time and she has no patience."

"I see." He nods, looking over his notes, "Well, that does it for me. I'll call and check on these sources, so don't think of leaving the state anytime soon."

"Where would I go?"

Provenza shrugs, offering his hand, "It's been a pleasure talking to you, Tyler. I'll go tell your mother she can come on back."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." He flashes a smile to the man, waiting for him to leave so he can let it fade and give a sigh of relief.


	28. Chapter 28

Raydor stands in the viewing room with her arms folded as Lieutenant Provenza interviewed her son. Seeing it end, she waits for him to return to the room before nodding to him with a smile, "Thank you for going easy on him."

"The other murder pretty much cleared him. We're looking for one of her siblings still though and I know they're numerous." Provenza shakes his head slowly, setting the young man's file on the table, "He's all yours though. They're clearing him out."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." She smiles, walking past him. She peeks into her son's room and motions for him to follow her with a small wave of a hand.

Tyler notices his mother and rises from the table, moving to her, "Did I do alright?"

"You did nothing wrong, Ty. Why would you need to worry otherwise?" She wraps an arm around her son's waist, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walk.

"I just don't want to be locked up because I said I took marksmanship instead of track." He sighs, "Knowing when to lie and when not to are essential to things like this, aren't they?"

"I always believed in telling the truth, you know that. Telling the truth never hurt anyone."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Want a coffee in the lounge?" She picks her head up, leading him to the area, "I know I do...Well, not coffee at least-"

"They have your tea here?" Tyler chuckles softly, taking a seat at a brightly colored table.

"I have them by the balls, my son." She grins, pouring the hot liquid into the styrofoam cup, "Sugar or anything?"

"No, just black." He raises an eyebrow, "By the balls?"

"I was being sarcastic." Sharon shakes her head, sitting with him and dunking the teabag into and out of the hot water, "Besides, I'm still treading on thin ice around here."

"Mom, you helped out a few years for this department and been in charge for months now. They have to get over it sometime."

"They are very loyal to Chief Johnson. I'm loyal to Chief Johnson." She nods, "It was as hard for me as it was for them, but they worked with her longer and it's like losing a sister or a parent and having the family adopt a new one right away without any warning even though she was a foster sister or parent for a while-"

"Mom-"

"I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I..."

"Yes." He grins, "Relax. Lieutenant Flynn is at the house with the kids and Chase even said he'd help with whatever we needed. A lot of of people who love you have your back."

"Yeah." She nods, her voice almost at a whisper and she surveys her son for a moment, "New necklace?"

"Oh, uh..." He tucks the metal chain with the casing from the rifle Chase shot the man with around his neck, "It's nothing. It was a gift."

"Let me see." She smiles, holding her hand out, "A gift, huh?"

Tyler swallows, hesitantly removing the ball chain from around his neck and letting it drop into his mother's palm. He stares as she studies it. "I haven't been to Marksmanship practice in a while. They made it for me there." He lies. He was never any good at lying.

"You guys practice with powerful things like this?" She smells it, "This was fired recently." Sharon looks back up at the boy, noticing that he was lying about his origins, "Would you mind if I had the boys in the lab take a look at it? This is too powerful for Marksmanship club, Tyler, and you know it."

He sighs, "Do what you want with it, Mom. You always do anyway." He rises from the table storming toward the exit.

She waits for him to be out of sight before dropping it to the table and putting her hands over her mouth in an attempt to compose herself. Her son wasn't as innocent as she thought.


	29. Chapter 29

"Captain Raydor, the shell you provided was a match to those found at the Highway Massacre and the striations match with what was found at Frank Rogers' home, I believe this came from there. I have no idea why there are small holes drilled into it or why-" Detective Tao shows it to her in the plastic evidence bag.

"That's all I needed to know. Thank you, Detective Tao." Sharon folds her arms looking through a stack of folders on her desk.

"Ma'am, may I ask where you found it?"

She swallows, pausing a moment before looking up at him, "I'm sorry, I can't tell you that right now. Not without finding a little more information first."

"You're withholding information about someone who nearly shot your daughter-"

"Lieutenant Tao-" She snaps, putting her hand up, "I already know and I just need a few hours, please. Can you give me that?"

He looks at her a few seconds before nodding, "I'll put it in by five unless you tell me to sooner." Tao nods before walking back to his desk.

Sharon stacks the files up, shaking her head, "It's none of these." She pushes the stack aside, getting to a thicker one and looking through it. She smirks, "That little shit." She whispers to herself, quickly calling Flynn.

"Raydor Residence. Housekeeper speaking." Flynn smirks, noticing her number on the caller identification of his phone.

"Hey, handsome. I need your help with something. Is Tyler there?"

"No, why?"

"I didn't think so." She shakes her head, "Across the hall is Mrs. Alvarez. Go over and ask her to watch the kids for an hour, two hours tops. Tell her you were called out. You need to throw on one of your suits...or whatever is in the closet there that you could wear to work."

He furrows his brow, "What's going on, Shar?"

"I will be there in fifteen minutes." Raydor slams the phone onto the receiver and pulls her blazer back on, quickly leaving her office and making a jog to the elevators, "I just solved this case." She mumbles to herself as she steps in.


	30. Chapter 30

"What's that?" Provenza nods to the evidence bag Tao has in his hands as he sits at his desk.

"Evidence. Captain Raydor asked me to hold off before processing it."

"It's a match to the scenes?"

Tao nods, "Perfect match, but I don't know why there are holes on it." He offers the bag to his colleague, leaning back in the chair.

Provenza looks at the shell closely, realizing he had seen it before. "I know where this came from..."

"You do?" He sits up.

"I noticed a necklace on Tyler Raydor as I was interviewing him. I didn't think much of it because he was gay and...ya know...some of those guys are into that sort of thing."

"Homosexuals wear necklaces of rifle shells?"

"Ones that have won marksmanship awards." He shrugs, "Maybe. I don't know."

"You asked him if he could have snuck out."

"He said it would be easy." Provenza sighs, "Oh damn," He pauses, "Skyes, go ahead and process it. The Captain is going to try and get her son very far away from here. Tao, can we trace her cell phone to find out where she is?"

"She's using an unmarked police car, I'll trace that instead." Tao nods, giving the casing to Skyes to process as he tracks the LaSabre on the laptop.

"Let's follow her with backup just in case she can't make the arrest." Provenza says sarcastically, "Buzz, you help Lieutenant Tao get set up in the van, would you? Sanchez, you're with me." His pace is brisk as he gets to the elevators.


	31. Chapter 31

"What the hell is going on, Sharon?" Flynn barely gets into the car before the tires screech and Raydor pulls away from the curb.

"They interviewed Tyler today."

"Yeah, I know. It went well, I assume?"

Raydor nods, "Very well, until I noticed a necklace when he was finished. It matched what was found at the scenes of the highway thing and the killing of Frank Rogers."

"How did it match?" He shakes his head, "I don't understand. I'm out of the loop, remember?"

"Not too far out of the loop. I know Provenza tells you things."

"Alright, well, what the hell are you talking about?"

"The striations matched. It was crafted into a necklace that Tyler was wearing. When I asked him where he got it from, he quickly lied about it. Tried to cover it up." She shakes her head, "He knows that they matched. I told him they were from the same rifle."

"So he was the shooter?"

"No. He wasn't lying to Provenza in Interrogation when he was asked. There's only one person he would cover up for with his life. One person he would try to protect-"

"Chase?" Flynn smirks slightly, "Is that who it is?"

"Exactly. Chase Barrington has a file an inch thick and is an expert marksman. He also is rumored to have an unregistered rifle of the capacity we are looking for. He's able to adjust side arms as well. He made Tyler a modified pistol last year for Christmas."

"So what's the plan?"

"I'm going to go over there and you're going to provide backup. Simple. I don't think he'll fight." She shakes her head.

"He probably has a gun on him at all times. We should call for backup."

"You can call if we need it." She smirks, pulling up outside the apartment building, "If Chase loves Tyler as much as Tyler loves Chase, he isn't going to let him get hurt or go to prison for something he did. Tyler will try, but Chase won't allow it, I don't think."

"You hardly know the kid."

"No, but I know my son." She nods, "We're not going to storm in there."

"Why not?"

She points to the car next to theirs, "Tyler's in there, trying to get him to run."

"Think he will?"

"I have no idea. Hopefully he tries and we don't have to go in there. Though I'd love to see where my son thinks he's going to live."

"If Chase goes away, he may make it so that Tyler is still able to."

Sharon shrugs, "Let's jump that hurdle when we get to it."


	32. Chapter 32

"What do you mean they found out?" Chase shakes his head, sipping a glass of wine as he sits on his bed, watching his love frantically pack a duffel bag for him.

"Mom noticed my necklace after my interview...How could I have been so stupid?" Tyler shakes his head, speaking quickly to himself as he scurries about the room.

"Why are you freaking out? Did you tell them it came from me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to throw you under the bus." He sighs, "You cause my sister and niece and nephew to get into some serious fucking accident and yet I'm still covering for you. I'm still fucking covering for you, Chase." He angrily zippers the bag.

"I didn't know it was them." He shakes his head, "It was the last mission of my initiation. I didn't know who those people were."

"You killed people for no reason except to join a fucking club." He finally lets the tears fall down his cheeks as he chokes into a sob, "And now they're coming after you because of me. I gave you up."

Chase rises from the bed, wrapping his arms around Tyler, "You didn't give me up. You told them I didn't give the necklace to you."

"I told my mother, who always knows when I'm lying." He shakes his head slowly, "I gave you up."

"There's no record of my weapon. There's no timeline. There's no reason behind any of them."

"They will know with the last one." Tyler wraps his arms around Chase in return, "I can't go on without you. I just can't."

"Yeah, you can." He nods, "You have those kids to look after. They need some kind of father figure in their life and I can think of no one better than you. Plus, you get this condo."

He slowly raises his head to look him in the eye, "You're giving me the condo?"

"And the money so you can take care of things." Chase nods, "They will take care of you. The club, I mean."

"I don't want their money. I'd rather give this all up and go with you than take some illegal club's money."

"I won't let that happen, Tyler. If I'm going down, I go down with dignity. I go down and you move on because they'll never let me out." Chase pulls on a form fitting t-shirt and picks up a bag.

"Don't you get it?" Ty swallows, "I love you. I love you a lot and I'm always going to wait for you."

Chase looks at him a moment before opening the door, "I love you too." He starts to bounce down the steps.

Sharon waits at her car, leaning against it with her arms folded and a smile on her face, "Hello Chase...Tyler." She nods.

"Mom-" Tyler shakes his head, tears in his eyes.

"He didn't give you up, Chase." She shakes her head slowly.

"I know." The older of the two young men nods, smiling in return, "I love him a lot. He can...and you, you can both keep this place. It's paid off."

"That's very nice of you to offer, thank you." Sharon watches him, "But I can't in all good consciousness live in a beautiful home knowing it's been paid for with the lives of innocent people."

"It isn't like that, Mom." Tyler attempts to reason with her.

"Yeah, it is." Chase corrects him, nodding. He glances around, taking note of the other unmarked police vehicles that the Captain obviously didn't notice. "Brought your friends." He points.

She glances around, "Damn it." She whispers to herself, "Yeah, I guess I did." Raydor looks back to the young men, "I came here to let you give yourself up."

"Just let him get away, please." Tyler shakes his head.

"You nearly killed my daughter and my grandchildren. You killed numerous people with absolutely no connection to anything else. All except Frank Rogers, which I know you heard from Tyler about who he is and what he is to my family. Little did you know, he was your biological father as well."

Chase's face falters ever so slightly, "My biological mother was sixteen when she gave me up for adoption-"

"And you were adopted by great parents. I've met them, I know how great they are. They're fantastic people. It's in the eyes though. You have them, my daughter has them...most all of Frank Rogers' children share those golden eyes." Sharon Raydor shakes her head slowly, starting to smile, "So, in actuality, you nearly killed your own sister and niece and nephew."

"I didn't know." He shakes his head, then glances to Tyler, "I love you...with all my heart and soul, but I need to do this." He nods slowly, kissing him tenderly. Chase turns back to the officers and pulls a gun from his boot area, pointing it at the Captain.

"What are you doing-" Tyler's eyes go wide as he watches his boyfriend point a pistol at his mother.

"I know what you're going for here, but it isn't going to work. Not unless you-" Sharon shakes her head, only placing a hand on the holster of her weapon.

Flynn moves from the side of the building, having watched what was going on through the reflection of the police car window, "Drop it, skum bag." He hears and sees the other car doors fly open and the guns click into place, ready to fire.

"I can take all these people out in all of ten seconds. All of them, including you." Chase nods, "So could Tyler, but I don't want him involved with this. He's got a big brain and a good heart. I want to see him put it to good use." He readies the gun, "So let this happen." Chase turns the pistol, shooting Flynn's gun from his hands with one shot and wounding Sharon's shoulder with another.

A barrage of bullets go off, taking down Chase Barrington in a blaze of glory.

Sharon drops her gun finally, placing a hand over her own shoulder, "I'm losing a lot of blood. Could someone-"

"Provenza's been hit." Sanchez yells out.

Flynn moves to the woman he has grown to love, "I'm calling a few ambulances." He nods to her, glancing over to his best friend while putting pressure to the Captain's shoulder with his jacket. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"Tyler." Sharon calls.

Tyler sits on the stairs, Chase's body draped over his lap. He strokes the corpse's hair gently, tears streaming down his face. "Why, Chase..." He whispers.

She stumbles over to him, holding a blood stained cloth to her shoulder, Flynn in tow, "Tyler."

"I loved him." Tyler, in shock, mumbles. His clothes slowly becoming soaked with the other young man's blood.

Flynn holds onto Raydor as she becomes more unsteady on her feet, occasionally glancing over his shoulder to Provenza, "Tyler, I'm taking your mother and Provenza to the hospital. You can get a ride with the other ambulance when it comes if you want."

Tyler absently nods, unaware of what's going on around him. "Staying with him. I have to stay with him."

The salt and pepper haired man shakes his head, walking toward the two ambulances, putting Raydor in one and checking on Provenza in the other.

"They need to take Tyler too...they need to check him." Raydor slurs, leaning her head back as the place an intravenous line into her arm to supply her with fluids, "Losing blood."

"I know you are. Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets to the hospital." He pulls his radio from his pocket and tells the other ambulance to check in the teenager. Flynn leans down, kissing the corner of her mouth softly, "I'm taking care of it."

"Thank you." Sharon Raydor offers him a smile before falling out of consciousness.


End file.
